Nanako Kodokushi
Summary Apperance She have 8 different appearances: Original 'She's a young woman with slender figure, black jet long hair with some blue part on it and have grey eyes. Her skin is really pale that people can mistake her isn't live. 'Pride She's states as having long hair in a ponytail tied with blue ribbon. Her eyes color is yellow. Envy 'She's state as having mid-long hair with straight-cut front and wearing blue headband. Her eyes color is blue. 'Gluttony 'She's state as having mid, high pigtails hair tied with blue ribbons. Her eyes color is bright brown. 'Wrath 'She's state as having spiked short hair. Her eyes color is bright red. 'Avarice 'She's state as having side-ponytail hair on right part, tied with blue ribbon. Her eyes color is purple. 'Sloth 'She's state as having messy mid-long hair. Her eyes color is green. 'Lust 'She's state as having low pigtails hair, with small blue ribbons. Her eyes color is pinky. Personality 'Original She in first talk can considered as "cold-heart", but actually she was really kind and very aware to the one she talks to, occasionally staring to the one she talk to, much of their discomfort. More than that, she was more aware of safety of other people around her. Pride 'She seen as someone that don't like being lose. Anything she state, she will make it as she state it. She was live up her representive, but actually have soft-spot to small animals such as kitten. She known as second smartest personality than the other, second to lust. 'Envy 'As what she representive, she can easily got jealous to other, such as mumbling by herself about how other people is better than her. She can be dangerous as she was secretive being yandere herself. 'Gluttony 'She can be said as cheerful person, who as she representive, really like to eating foods. She's someone that can easily said "OK" to anything, as long someone feeding her when she want it. But once they're don't give what she want, they must prepare for "worst outcome" that she can do to them. 'Wrath '''Just two words, '''Easily Angered. Those two words more or less describe her personality. She can be angered by just a simple things. However, she somehow try to hold herself when there's kids nearby, thinking that she might be scare them as she actually like kid than grown-up. Avarice 'She's described as someone that really like to have something. If she want something, she will try to get it, with any kind of methods. However, she actually despise an under-handed methods and only try to get her things fair and square. 'Sloth 'Nothing that can best perfectly described her than one word, "Lazy". She was to lazy that just to say a words consist of 10 words she need at least 10 minutes. Most fo time she showing what she want with hands gesture and she don't like moving very far as just 5 meter walk she can easily fall asleep. But outside of her lazy nature, she's third rank of personalities that must be aware off because she can easily mind reading someone just by seeing the person. Not to mentioning that wherever she is, 'Lust must be close by and will jump out to help her if something happen. Lust 'Even if she representive lust, she's actually not that lustfull. She only act lustfull just for teasing or for make sure the things move as she want. On inside, she was really careful person as she wouldn't give any opening to her opponents. She's consider as smartest and closest toward original personality as she can ber described as "Final Defense". Plot Power and Abilites Spirit/Inverse Form '''Angel: '''Azrael (死性格) Shiseikaku, lit., "Personality of Death") '''Weapon: '''Her own body '''Astral Dress: '??? Her power can be simplify as "Death". Anything she touch or get contact directly to her skin will be "death", even the lifeless things such as rock. Even just standing will affect her surrounding such as making peoples weak or wither plants like flower. For make it worst, she isn't in full control so she can kill any living beings without her concern. Because of that, she was split herself into seven different person to decrease and sealing her "death" power to very minimum state. Yggdrasil's Confidental: Spirit's Data Risk Factor: S Spacequake: AA Spirit's Astral Dress: ??? Angel: SS Strength: inconsistent Consistency: variant Spiritual Power: 999 Agility: 170 Intelligence: Various (Original: 250, Pride: 240, Envy: 209, Gluttony: 170, Wrath: 149, Avarice: 204, Sloth: 210, Lust: 249) Trivia * All of her seven personalites based on Seven Deadly Sins. * Her first contact is actually Shido, but Dante is the one who seal her. * She doesn't like someone who waste their life easily. Ironically to her own power. * Her dream is to open flower shop and become florist. * Her seven-split personalites is '''actually her normal spirit form, where her original personality is in state of permanent inversed. ** Because of that, she's actually the first spirit that actually in control of her inverse form.